Pets
Pets are the animals you use to fight in Wild Ones. Currently, there is a''' Dog, a Rabbit, a '''Panda, a Monkey, a Cat, a Armadillo, a Bat, a Hamster, a Platypus, a Dragon, a Chameleon, a Hedgehog and a Duck. There are currently 1 unreleased pet: Penguin Pets Dog pic.png|The Dog|link=Dog Rabbit pic.png|The Rabbit|link=Rabbit Panda pic.png|The Panda|link=Panda Monkey pic.png|The Monkey|link=Monkey 180px-WildOnes_Cat.jpg|The Cat|link=Cat Armadillo.png|The Armadillo|link=Armadillo 130px-Bat.png|The Bat|link=Bat Hamster.png|The Hamster|link=Hamster Platypus (Small).png|The Platypus (Members Only)|link=Platypus Dragon Small.png|The Dragon (Members Only)|link=Dragon 152px-Penguin.png|The Penguin|link=Penguin 163px-Chameleon.png|The Chameleon|link=Chameleon 150px-Hedgehog.png|The Hedgehog|link=Hedgehog DUCK.jpg|The Duck|link=Duck Panda *Extremly high Health (Higher than Rabbit and Monkey) (Same as Dog) *Low Jump. *Speed a little below Average. *Special Ability: Punch, where the Panda punch another pet for 400 damage and can knock them really far if used correctly. Dog *Great Health. *Same speed with Rabbit and Monkey. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Dog Bone, where you drop a bone-shaped bomb that can deal a maximum of 450 damage. Armadillo *Average Health. *Speed a little below Average. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Dig, where you can dig through terrains. *The special ability is good for many reasons. It can be used to dig a hole in the ground to make your opponent fall into the trap. Useful in Creepy Crawly map. Hamster *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Great Jump. *Special Ability: Giant Form, where the Hamster grows and halves all damage taken. *The special ability is keen on defense. Rabbit *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Great Jump, especially a high jump with the special ability. *Special Ability: Super Jump, where the Rabbit is used to make a really high jump that can be used in many situations. *The special abiliy can be used to cover distance, reach to higher ground really fast, get crates faster etc. Bat *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Huge Jump. *Special Ability: Fly *The Bat can Fly by jumping. Monkey *Average Health. *Average Speed. *Huge Jump. *Special Ability: Climb, where the Monkey can climb over all terrain but Monkey's moving speed will become slower than usual. *The special can be used to jump horizontally, depending of the slope of the terrain. It's also good for many situations if used with practice. Cat *Average Health. *Huge Speed. *Almost Perfect Jump. *Special Ability: Scratch, where the Cat scratches any pet that is close to it. *The special ability is like the Punch, but takes 350 damage, 50 damage weaker than the Punch. butt face * Average Health. * Speed a little below Average (Almost Average). *Almost Great Jump. *Special Ability: butt bump where the entire map gets butt bump with water. *The butt face can survive in water without losing Health. Dragon *Almost Perfect Health. *Speed same as Platypus. *Average Jump. *Special ability: Spit or Dragon Breath, where the Dragon breathes fire that can deal up to 600 damage and hit multiple people. *The Dragon can't fly. Chameleon *Great Health. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Tongue Grab, where the Chameleon use its tongue to move a pet, function same as a harpoon Hedgehog *Great Health. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Superspin, where the Hedgehog spins and can roll toward another pet to cause damage. *It was accidentally released last year. All users who bought the Hedgehog got to keep it. Duck *Great Health. *Huge Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Peck, whom the Duck pecks by using its beak and peck any pet that is close to it. Unreleased Penguin *Great Health. *Average Speed. *Average Jump. *Special Ability: Fishspit, where the Penguin spits out Fish multiple times inflicting Damage. *The special ability can be used twice per match. *The Penguin can survive in water without losing health like the Platypus. *It was accidentally released. All users who bought the Penguin got to keep it. Trivia * Five weapons are based on an animal but is not a pet in the game. These weapons are the Cow, Trout, Spider Bomb, Beehives and Killer Hamster. * When you color the Panda all white, the Panda looks like a Polar Bear. * When a pet dies it will break into fragments and will dramatically fade like beehives. See more on Faint. Category:Contents Category:Pets